Made For Another
by xdnific
Summary: Although it took a few years to fully realize it, they're made for another.


_Made For Another_

* * *

><p>The sun had just set into the horizon. Shooting was a wrap for the day, and they had just finished filming Danny's Song. It took a few takes, but never a lot since Jayma and Matt's chemistry was very much real as friends or something more. Jayma figured it was more.<p>

After shooting their last scene, Jayma headed for Matt's trailer once she showered and changed quickly. Two knocks was all it took before the door opened before her and a curly-haired man stood before her.

"Hi," she spoke softly with a faint smile.

"Hey, Jay. Did you need something?" She nodded. "Okay, well, come in." And she did without a fuss. "So," Matt started trying with all his might not to appreciate her outfit more than he is allowed to. "What did you ne–" He was cut off by the crash of her hungry lips. At first, he was at shock then his instincts overcame him and kissed her back.

Jayma entangled her fingers in his curls eliciting a small moan from Matt; it was already too much for him. Her skilled finger then ran down his shirt-covered chest until she found the end of it and tugged it upwards until the useless material was discarded on the floor.

Matt ran his tongue over her thin lips—biting it a bit—waiting for an entry she later gave. Their tongues colliding and tangled as though they were made for each other. He lightly urged her to walk backwards until the back if her ankles felt the sofa. She took the clue and laid on it, pulling Matt down with her with no intention on breaking their kiss.

When they lowered, all they did was abuse each other's lips with their own until Matt broke their kiss and coaxed Jayma to cease and explained that this was wrong, for she is married and he is engaged to people they both love well.

"Matty, baby, listen," she spoke softy, cupping his cheek with one hand and entwining the other with his. "Our fingers intertwine like they were made for only you and I. And I've been so blind all these years to figure that I love you as well as Adam, but my love for you is different. Please understand." She explained with a slight tone of plead.

He nodded and placed a long kiss on her lips. "You had me at 'baby'," he spoke lowly and showered her neck with kisses while sliding off her white top in the process discarding it right atop his. His lips skillfully ran down between the valley of her breasts, pecked her nipples over the fabric, then continued down until he reached her naval of which he also kissed.

Matt frustratedly attempted to peel off her jeans but couldn't get past her button. Jayma laughed as his frustration and planted a calming kiss on his lips before helping him slide off her jeans with ease. She laid down again, pulling Matt with her in a deep, passionate kiss before pulling centimeters away and whispered: "I love you, Matty, with all my heart." Then pulled him close for another peck, but he was quick and slid down her body until he reached right between her legs, spreading them just enough. He drew circles on her inner thighs with the pads of his thumbs then peeled off her lace-black panties and dove down to give her pleasure.

They made love until their bodies were worn out from their pleasurable climaxes.

* * *

><p>Matt laid on the couch with Jayma snuggled close with a arm holding her tight as though something might pull her away from him and never come back. They decided not to speak of "the outside world" and forget about marriage and work. This night was for them and them alone. They're secure in their own little world where such things don't exist but their sheer happiness.<p>

"I love you, Jay, more than I can ever describe. You're perfect—tonight's perfect and I don't want it to end. I want to lay here all night, if possible, with you and never let go," Matt spoke up in a low whisper. "I should've scooped you up the first time we met and called you mine, but you're now with him and he is lucky to have such a gorgeous...adorable...perfect little ginger." He punctuated each compliment with a kiss from her forehead, nose, then onto her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A little Jaymatt fic based off a dream I had a few days ago (minus the smut). I also made a version of this same fic <em>with<em> the full smut included. So, in case you want it, feel free to say so in the reviews, and I shall PM it to you!**

**QUICK QUESTION! Which is better: Emma as the wealthy or Will? And set in the 21st century Ohio or 19th century England? Suggestions are helpful...haha. x**


End file.
